


【戬空】阴差阳错

by Rial_Sivan



Category: all空
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rial_Sivan/pseuds/Rial_Sivan





	【戬空】阴差阳错

（接LOFTE上文  
——————  
“宝贝，估计是我定的情趣用品来了，我先拿一下。”男人吻了吻身下孙悟空光滑的背部，将裤子兜整齐，开了门。  
门开的一瞬间杨戬红着眼撞了进来，把感冒药扔在地上，恶狠狠剐了裸着上身的男人一眼就往屋子里奔。孙悟空正躺在双人床上，双腿分开，身上穿着蕾丝的短裙，偏细的手腕探在身下，手指隐没在裙里，隐隐听到泽泽的水声，嘴里发出含糊的呻吟，脸上好看的红晕。  
看见杨戬进来孙悟空并没有过多的情绪，甚至勾勾嘴唇叫了一声“杨大班长”，直接点燃了杨戬所有的怒火。“他强迫你的对不对!他下药想要强奸你对不对!告诉我!”杨戬几乎祈求一般的嘶吼。孙悟空拔出还沾着肠液的手指，冷眼看着向来一本正经不肯说一个脏字的杨戬，笑了笑:“今天是我的第一单生意，杨大班长如果没事可以滚了吗？”  
男人也缓过来，要把杨戬拉开，却又被杨戬杀人般的眼神吓的退回卧室门外。“多少钱可以要你的第一次”杨戬双目赤红，声音颤抖着。“我给了他五千，高中生而已，要不是长得好看……”男人还没说完就被从小习武的杨戬踹出门外。杨戬冷冷将那一捆钱砸在男人脸上，被教训的鼻青脸肿的男人吓的魂飞魄散急急拿着钱跑了。孙悟空平躺在床上，还是一副懒洋洋的样子。  
“起来。”杨戬走回来，心里胀痛的快要炸开。孙悟空散漫的下了床，乳头从镂空的裙子里里露出来，一看就是被捏的红肿。杨戬将孙悟空一把按倒，头按在胯间，将粗大的阴茎直接插进孙悟空嘴里。孙悟空跪在床边的地毯上，嘴里发出不满的呜咽。  
孙悟空嘴里的柔软湿热让杨戬轻轻一颤，却还是狠心往他的嘴里操干。“我给你钱，一万够不够？伺候好我给你加钱。”杨戬的声音冰冷的好像生硬的钢铁。孙悟空抬眸，眼里晦暗不明，却乖乖用嘴伺候起了杨戬。  
柔软的舌头摩挲着龟头，将马眼处也细细舔过，较为粗砺的舌苔磨着柱体，让杨戬极为舒服。孙悟空努力吞着杨戬的硕大，还做了两次深喉，差点捅的孙悟空呕出来。杨戬毫不怜惜，直接将肉棒在孙悟空嘴里抽插，来不及吞咽的口水顺着孙悟空嘴角留下，一些滴在乳头上，嫣红色更加淫靡。“唔唔——”孙悟空被捅的实在受不了，杨戬按着孙悟空的头，好像当他是情趣玩具般，咽喉因为呕吐感不断收缩，将肉棒夹得舒服的很，有时戳到了上颚，孙悟空就痒得颤两下。将孙悟空嘴都干麻了，杨戬才抵住喉咙射了进来。  
孙悟空满嘴都是粘稠的精液，被杨戬掐住喉咙强咽下去。杨戬看了看眼角泛红的孙悟空，冷哼一声把他扔上了床。  
“他对你做什么了”杨戬的声音明显颤抖。孙悟空还是无所谓的态度，用手背胡乱抹去嘴角剩余的白浊，眼睛越发魅惑“不过玩了玩乳头，舔了舔穴，哦，对了他还夸我奶头和屁眼颜色很好看，粉色的，你看么？”杨戬一把甩开孙悟空勾上来的胳膊，将孙悟空翻过来，屁股高高撅起，裙子撕烂了扔在地上，还用腰带将孙悟空的手捆结实了。  
“孙悟空，谁上你都行吗？”杨戬掰开孙悟空的臀瓣，看着肉穴淫荡的收缩着，穴口还流下扩张时用的润滑剂。“欸，也不是吧，对我口味儿才行。刚刚那个男人，脸和身材都不错，屌也挺大”孙悟空侧着脸，声音有点闷。  
杨戬深深叹了一口气，自己将自己捋硬了，势如破竹般捅了进来。“唔呃——”后穴被玩了很长时间，进入过程很顺利，突然填满让孙悟空舒服的呻吟出声。“我比他如何”杨戬一遍又一遍亲吻着孙悟空后背的曲线。“你？”孙悟空斜瞥杨戬一眼，“唔呃…比他好看多……唔啊……慢一点，劳资是处……”“你今天请假就是为了和他做爱？”杨戬眼里波澜起伏。“哈啊……也不是吧，本来计划回家自己玩玩，没想到看见个帅哥……嗯啊……自然而然就做了……”孙悟空配合的挺着腰，让肉棒进的更深。“你就这么贱？”杨戬恶狠狠将肉棒猛地抽出，带出肠肉，又狠狠捅到底，将孙悟空干的向前一挺，射出的精液喷撒在小腹上，声音都爽的发不出来，  
“先生!您的快递!”一阵颦蹙的敲门声。杨戬看了孙悟空一眼，从后背抱住他，阴茎直接完全没入肉穴，狠狠摩擦过前列腺。猛烈的抽插甚至让孙悟空小腹都被顶的有些凸起。  
杨戬将孙悟空抵在大门上，乳头被猫眼孔摩擦着，然后一只手开了个缝，一把将快递箱抢进屋内然后关上了门。  
一脸懵逼的快递员:……大哥您还没签收啊……  
“你今年十六对吧，就敢这么瞎玩？是因为缺钱干这些吗”孙悟空是跳级进的高三，所以还没成年。杨戬将孙悟空重新抱回床上，然后撕开包装盒，将里面的情趣用品哗啦一下全部倒在孙悟空面前。  
看着一堆奇怪狰狞的玩意孙悟空瞬间吓白了脸。  
杨戬看着孙悟空的反应，无奈的叹了口气然后把那些“玩具”推到一边。  
“我不缺钱，菩提每周都会打给我。”孙悟空脸闷在枕头里，有些啜泣的声音。杨戬把肉棒拔出来，温柔的将孙悟空抱在怀里，正对着孙悟空的脸“那告诉我为什么。”又将肉棒噗嗤一声重新进入，肉壁。孙悟空缠住杨戬的腰，哭的更厉害了，却一句话都不解释，只是哭。杨戬搂住孙悟空的背，猛干继续，抵住那块软肉如数射出。  
“嗯啊!”孙悟空的手指直接将杨戬的背划破，但杨戬抱的更紧“答应我，以后不要这样了好吗？”。孙悟空嘻笑一下“杨大班长干完了就不让别人尝尝了吗？”  
杨戬一把钳住孙悟空的下巴，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。“因为那个菩提对吗，你这样想让他回来？”杨戬声音沙哑。“不用你管!把钱转给我然后滚蛋!”孙悟空别开脸，倔强的把泪憋回去，将杨戬推出卧室，也不管精液顺着大腿流下，弄得股间一片湿黏。  
看着紧闭的卧室门，杨戬将下唇咬的发白。


End file.
